


I like like you

by haroldshumjr



Series: I like you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, it's just cuteness okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're assassins. But they have feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like like you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this ship I just love these two so much. I just want them happy and love themselves and each other and YAS. I hope you guys like it! As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Oh and this was unbetaed and all mistakes are mine.

Natasha squeezed herself under Bucky’s arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down from the TV momentarily confused before cracking a small smile. She’d been doing this lot lately. Not that he was complaining. He didn’t trust anyone else to be so physically close to him. And he knew that he could trust her. The both of them could kill the other if they wanted to and yet they haven’t. Not yet anyway.

They sat in silence, watching the match in silence. Little groans escapes them when Belgium scored or tackled one of the US players. Both of them were focused on the match but somewhere in the back of their minds all they could think about was how nice it was to cuddle up with someone and _wanting_ to be this close to someone. Every once in a while they’d move closer to each other or tighten their hold on the other.

During halftime Bucky pulled away slightly and looked down at Natasha, smiling. She’d been tracing the red star on his metal arm. He hated it, the metal contraption. He hated what it represented and why it was there. She helped with it though. It was marginally easier not to be repulsed by the thing when he looked at it and touched it with such warmth. She made a lot of things easier.

“I didn’t peg you to be a soccer fan,” he said, still observing her.

“Football,” she chastised with a slight frown.

Bucky smiled apologetically at her before speaking again. “Look at you being all fancy and European on me,” he teased.

“I thought you liked fancy and European,” she said, lifting her gaze to look up at him.

“Oh I do,” he said softly.

He played with her hair, glad that she’d gone back to her curls. Not that she didn’t look beautiful with her straight hair. She always was. Even when she was caked in her enemy’s blood or when she was in her pajamas and pouring cereal into her bowl, grumpily complaining about how SHIELD didn’t pay her enough to work with Stark. But he knew even if he didn’t find beauty in these things, he’d still feel the same way about her.

“I like you,” he whispered.

Natasha paused her movements, her hammering away in her chest. She’s those words before. But it was the way he said it that made the butterflies in her stomach that only appeared when she was around him stir again. His tone lacked the sneer that usually came with those words whenever they were said to her. They didn’t have the disgusting lust she’d begin associating the words with. So many times she’s heard those words. Some of her previous victims and employers had even told her that they _loved_ her. Love was no doubt a stronger word but yet him liking her was stirring so much more in her.

“I noted that from the fact that you haven’t killed me yet,” she replied. She knew that she was being childish and immature and maybe pushing her luck just a tiny bit but she couldn’t help it. She never went to middle school or primary school.

“I mean I like _like_ you. I want to take you out on dates and have movie nights with you and kiss you and hold your hand and tuck your hair behind your ear and kiss you again and tell you how wonderful you are. And then I’ll go on to tell you how clever you are and how pretty your hair is and how funny you are and how much I love your voice. I _like_ you, Natalia.”

Bucky knew he sounded stupid. He sounded like he was 13 again and he was having a crush on the girl in his Biology class. And this was something like that wasn’t it? Except he had it hard for her. He didn’t even know when it hit him but he knew it did and boy is he feeling it now. He ran his hand-the metal one- through her long hair before cupping face. He liked touching her with this hand. The nerve endings on that one was more sensitive and he liked feeling her skin. He waited for some form of reaction from her nervously. He’d been awfully cheesy and she knew that she wasn’t like that but he had to tell her.

A small smile lit up her features as she reached up for his hand before pressing her palm against her lips. She knew how he felt about this arm but she loved it anyhow. It seems odd that this hand, so technical and robotic belonged to him. He was one of the most human people she knew. He slid her hand down to his chest and tilted her head to the side. She could feel the steady thrum of his slightly accelerated pulse under her palm. She bit her lip before leaning forward and kissed his lips gently.

She felt a warmth spread throughout her body. Her pulse accelerated when he pulled her closer. She snaked her tongue out tentatively, moaning softly when it met his. She tangled her fingers in his hair and shivered slightly when she felt his fingers digging into her hips.

She pulled away, breathless and light-headed. A soft giggle escaped her lips before she buried her face in the crook of her neck. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her hair. The both of them sat there in silence, the sound of the second half of the extra time playing in the background.

“So.. What does that mean?” Bucky asked after a while.

Natasha rolled her eyes before pulling away, glaring at her. “I like you, you silly goose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
